


Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover

by Magellan88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Pepperoni, Stucky - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers at home, marvel crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: The Avengers parties are never dull.





	Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tilltheendwilliwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/gifts).



> I have absolutely nothing against Sharon Carter, she's a badass bitch. But I needed her to make Bucky jealous. This was written for tilltheendwilliwrite fic challenge.

Tony lays on the couch, a glass of scotch in his hand, head on Pepper's thigh as he looks around at his party. A rather successful party if he does say so himself. he looks towards the small stage where Bucky and Maria Hill are whispering conspiratorially over the karaoke machine. Tony should really go over there. There's obviously shenanigans being planned….nah, he's too comfortable.   
Deciding to look some more he moves his head, oh look. Sharon is flirting with Cap again….that's definitely involved in whatever Barnes and Hill are planning.   
He sees a flash of red oh god….Wade is at the stripper pole...this will be interesting.   
Bucky pokes Maria's side “what the hell is she doing here?!” He hisses, glaring daggers at the blonde. It's nothing against Sharon, she's a damn good agent and very nice woman.   
“Bucky, Steve looks happy, why are you so annoyed by this. It's been a long time coming babe.”   
“My problem, Agent Legs For Days, is that she's not right for him. Not to mention, she's Peggy's goddamn niece, she would kick Steve's ass if she was alive!” He whisper yells.   
“Then who is right for him Bucky?” She gives him a pointed look, this isn't the first time this conversation has been had. The damn woman knows too much.   
He stares at her for a long time “fuck you bitch, pick a goddamn song.”   
“Whatever primadonna” she flips through the book, grinning evilly “I've found it! It's perfect!”   
She points out the song, earning a matching grin from her friend.   
“Wade, get your stilettos on!” He picks up Maria and carries her over to the mic.   
Wade grins, quickly changing into his heels before taking a few practice turns on the pole “ready when you are agents hot ass & fuck me thighs”   
They all get set up, grinning at each other as the song begins, Maria starting off before Bucky joins her.   
That old dog has chained you up alright  
Give you everything you need to live inside a twisted cage   
Sleep beside an empty rage  
I had a dream I was your hero  
Damn I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything   
Tony snorts out a laugh choking when the drink goes up his nose. It's so much better than he could've expected. If this doesn't get through to Captain Oblivious, nothing will.   
Give you something sweet each time you  
Come inside my jungle book  
What is it just too good  
Don't say you'll stay  
'Cause then you go away  
Damn I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything   
“honey, you got any singles? Wade's not half bad.” He grins as Pepper giggles and drops her shoes to the side before running over & sliding a large stack of ones into the mercs suit, causing him to pause and lift his mask so he can kiss her cheek.   
“Thanks Pep, you're my favorite spice” she winks before walking back over to her fiance.  
Steve looks up, eyes watching as Bucky and Maria sing and dance, he's not sure who he watches more before the hand catches his cheek, he notices the flash in Bucky's eyes before Sharon turns him back to her “Steve, you're not listening to me, I was talking about that trip to see my family.”   
“Sorry Sharon, I'd love to meet them, to see Peggy's family would be a great honor, she was a wonderful woman.” He doesn't miss the clench of her jaw, that apparently wasn't what she wanted to hear at all. But what else was he to say?   
Bucky leans over quickly as Maria takes a solo “Wade, call in the reinforcements!” He whisper yells, earning a wink.   
“You got it thighs of betrayal.” He taps his ear “hey there, my sexy metal armed man, you're up, go help our boy out.”   
He flips up on the bar, slowly spinning as he falls to the ground.   
Cable groans, knocking back his drink as he regrets the day he ever met Wade Wilson before getting up and strutting across the floor.   
Off to the sides the billionaire sits up, things have taken a surprising turn. Tony nearly falls off of the couch when Cable walks right up to Steve and throws a well muscled thigh over him before straddling his lap and leaning down so his lips brush Steve's ear “now listen here, pretty boy. Ya friend over there is dying to take you home, give you everything he wasn't allowed to seventy years ago. But you're too blind to see it, to stuck with this beauty here to see the man you want, also wants you. Now stop being stupid before someone else comes along. I don't think the world could handle to metal armed men not spreading the love. Too caught up in each other to notice anything else.”   
Steve's eyes widen, not thinking as his hands land on Cable's waist. The metal grazing his neck and low voice in his ear making him weak in the knees. He fights the urge to let his eyes roll back on a sigh.   
“Copy that, doll. I read ya loud and clear.”   
Cable sits back, a lazy smirk forming on his lips “don't ever call me doll, we all know he's territorial.”   
If I was your girl believe me  
I'd turn on the Rolling Stones  
We could groove along and feel much better  
I could do it forever and ever  
Give me an hour to kiss you  
Walk through heaven's door I'm sure  
We don't need no doctor to feel much better  
Let me in  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
I sat on the mountainside with peace of mind  
I lay by the ocean making love to her with visions clear  
Walked for days with no one near  
And I return as chained and bound to you  
Damn I wish I was your lover  
I'll rock you till the daylight comes  
Make sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything.   
Cable winks, standing and moving to Sharon's side, completely distracting her as Steve stands and makes his way to the stage. He could blame the Asgardian ale for his weak knees, but that would be a lie. He can see Marie smirking as he knocks the microphone from Bucky's hand before pulling the soldier into his arms.   
“It's about goddamn time Stevie. Thought I was gonna have ta stand outside ya window with a boombox or some shit.” He snarks.   
“Shaht up jerk.” Steve grumbles before his lips capture Bucky's in a slow kiss, more than eighty years in the making. Maria continues singing before squealing as she's pulled into the embrace, into the kiss. The final piece to complete their puzzle.   
Cable and Sharon flop down beside Tony and Pepper “it's about goddamn time….so who's next?”   
Sharon hums as she thinks “Loki and Darcy, those two are puss me off with how they dance around each other.”   
Tony's glass shatters on the floor “no, no no no no no, I am not setting up the horned wonder Carter. Haven't I done enough for your family? for fucks sake woman!”   
Sharon grins at Pepper, he may be fussing, bit they all know that Tony would do anything to help someone, so this is definitely happening.   
Frigga save them all….  
Tonight I'll be your mother I will  
Do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind and you won't feel ashamed  
Shucks for me there is no other  
You're the only shoe that fits  
I can't imagine I'll grow out of it  
Damn I wish I was your lover  
Open up gonna come inside  
I gonna fill you up  
I gonna Make you cry  
Damn I wish I was your lover


End file.
